redbandsocietyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dave Annable
David Rodman "Dave" Annable (born September 15, 1979) is an American actor. He played the character of Justin Walker on the television series Brothers & Sisters from 2006 to 2011. He then portrayed Henry Martin on the ABC drama 666 Park Avenue. Early Life Annable was born in Suffern, New York. He grew up in Walden, a village in New York, where he played baseball, rugby and hockey. He attended Valley Central High School and graduated in 1997. He attended college at the State University of New York at Plattsburgh. There, he became involved with the student-run TV station, Plattsburgh State Television (PSTV), working both on pMAN WHOREroduction behind the scenes and on the air as well. He hosted many shows at PSTV, including Late Night with Dave Annable, Cardinal Sports, and The Roommate Game. Annable credits Plattsburgh State Television for preparing him for his successful career in television. Annable dropped out of college in 2003 to pursue his acting career. After leaving SUNY Plattsburgh, Annable studied acting at the Neighborhood Playhouse in New York with Richard Pinter. Five years after dropping out of college, Annable earned his diploma from SUNY Plattsburgh on May 16, 2009. In addition to earning his degree, Annable was awarded the "Off To A Good Start" award and gave a commencement address to his fellow Class of 2009 graduates. Completing college was a promise he made to his mother. Career In 2002, Annable made his acting debut in an episode of the NBC crime drama Third Watch. Annable has appeared in numerous commercials for brands such as Mountain Dew, Starburst and Abercrombie and Fitch. In 2004 Annable appeared in the films Little Black Book and Spellbound. In 2007 Annable was ranked as #7 on People magazines annual list of Sexiest Men Alive. In September 2005 Annable appeared in the Fox drama series Reunion. The series centers on six friends who attend their 20th high school reunion, where one of them is murdered and all of them are suspects. Annable portrayed the role of Aaron Lewis, a mastermind behind a multi-million-dollar company. In December 2005 FOX cancelled the series due to low ratings shortly after the ninth episode aired. The WB reportedly showed interest in picking up the series on their network but these plans never materialized. In 2006, Annable appeared in ABC drama series Brothers & Sisters alongside Calista Flockhart, Rachel Griffiths, and Sally Field. In May of the same year ABC picked the series up for a 23-episode first season. The series follows the daily lives of the Walker family in Pasadena, California. Annable portrayed the role of Justin Walker, a paramedic, war veteran and former med school student. The series fifth season premiered in September 2010 to 9.47 million viewers. In May 2011, ABC did not renew the series for a sixth season. In 2008, Annable's role on the show earned him a Prism Award for Best Performance in a Drama Series Multi-Episode Storyline. In January 2012, Annable was confirmed to star as the protagonist in the ABC supernatural drama series 666 Park Avenue. In May 2012 the series was picked up. The series follows a couple, who learns that the Manhattan building complex that they just moved into, including its upscale tenants, might be possessed by a mysterious demonic force. Rachael Taylor, Vanessa Williams and Robert Buckley starred. The series aired on Sundays at 10:00 pm Eastern/9:00 pm Central after Revenge, premiering September 30, 2012. On November 16, 2012, ABC announced that the series had been canceled after its initial thirteen-episode run. Personal Life Annable married actress Odette Annable (née Yustman) on October 10, 2010. Filmography Gallery wholecast.jpg Octavia-spencer-joins-red-band-society-cast-at-special-l-a-screening-01.jpg 600full-dave-annable-1-500x395.jpg 936full-dave-annable.jpg dave_annable240.jpg Dave+Annable+GREY+GOOSE+Lounge+Series+Super+-teTo3TneJll.jpg dave-annable-hair-style-2014-12.jpg 3144.JPG Octavia+Spencer+FOX+Programming+Presentation+NyJ1uf2zmBZl.jpg BndbgR-IUAAYaSU.jpg Red-band-society (1).jpg Red-band-society-atlanta-screening-04.jpg 135862 0322 a p.jpg CastGroup-12.png CastGroup-11.png CastGroup-8.png CastGroup-7.png CastGroup-6.png References *Wikipedia Category:Actors Category:Main Cast